Ship Wrecked
by StormXLeaf
Summary: Elizabeth is on her first over seas trip and she is nearly home when confronted by pirates but it only gets worse from there when the ship is struck by a storm that leaves Elizabeth ship wrecked on an island. In order to escape the island she must join alliances with the lowest of the low, a pirate. She will do what ever it takes to get home or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

I stood up from Hopkins's side. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of my temple leaving a shiny wet trail. The stale air was thick around me and held the lingering stench of sickness.

"Well, Hopkins you seem to be fully recovered." I informed the elderly man.

His face lights up in a smile. "Thank you so much Elizabeth! I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it this time."

"Not on my watch." I replied. "It will be going now." I said and took my leave.

I climbed the solid wooden stairs and was greeted by the cool sea breeze. I took in a breath of the fresh air and let it out with a sigh. The salty sea air blew through my curly brown hair. I felt something nuzzle my hand and looked down.

"Hello Cronus." I greeted the monstrous sized dog.

He looked up at me with dazzling amber eyes.

"Come Cronus let's tell my father the good news."

He accompanied me to the captain's quarters. The floorboards creaked under his 110 pound frame. As we were walking a seagull dive bombed me. I ducked nearly taking a bird to the face. Cronus let out a bark, sending the white and gray bird flapping away.

"Good boy, Cronus." I praised the black beast.

We continued to the captain's quarters together. When I reached the solid wood door I knocked on it three times and waited for a response. I lifted my hand again to knock when the door swung open.

"Ah, Elizabeth, my beautiful daughter, what can I do for you?" The dark haired captain asked.

"I've come to inform you that Hopkins has fully recovered from his bout of scurvy." I informed my father.

"That is fantastic!" He said patting me on the back, "There is nothing you can't heal. The crew and I are lucky to have such a talented healer with us. Why, we never would have made it this far without you."

"I should be thanking _you_ , Father. After all you allowed me to come along even though Mother objected."

"When we casted off nearly six months ago you had just turned 18 and that was the age I was when my father took me on my first six month trip. And I wanted my first born to have the same experience."

"And no one thought I could do it because I'm a _girl_." I replied bitterly.

"And you have proved them wrong. Every last one of them!" Father said with a beaming smile.

"Captian! There is an unknown vessel approaching!" Father's second in command, Hitchcock, yelled from the main deck.

Father and I exited his quarters to see what all the fuss was about. Father reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his telescope. He held it up to his eye and let out a curse under his breath.

"Father what is it?" I asked.

"It's the lowest of the low."

"Pirates." I said grimly.

"Indeed. Liz, I want you to go below deck. And stay out of sight."

"What? No! I will not hide like a coward!" I growled.

"If we do run into trouble I will not put my own daughter into harm's way!"

"If can take care of myself!"

"And what if they find out that there is a girl on board! Then what do you think they will do!?" He yelled.

"You're just like Mother!" I hissed.

His jaw snapped shut. "Very well you may stay up here but only if you put on a hat, don't talk, and keep Cronus by your side at all times."

Cronus cocked his head towards my father when he heard his name.

"Yes, Father." I bowed my head in thanks.

Father nodded at me then disappeared down the stairs to the main deck to prepare for our "guests". We had a good 10 minutes until the other boat would be close enough to board us. We could try to out sail them but that would only make them chase us. And when they did catch up to us, which they would, it would be a thousand time worse than just facing them now. I dashed down the stairs and into the belly of the ship. Down the hall and second door on the right were my living quarters. I threw the door open startling Rhea who was laying on my bed. She barked a greeting. I patted her on the head. Crossing my room I knelt down next to my cedar trunk and heaved the lid open.

I rummaged threw it. "Come on, come _on_ where is it." I mumbled.

When I found my hat I tucked my hair up into it as I walked to my dresser. I took off the key for the dresser that I wore around my neck as a necklace. Its worn leather string was barely hanging on anymore. I fumbled with the key in my haste. When I did manage to stick the key into the lock of the drawer and open it I pulled out my sword. It had been my grandfather's and then my father's. This sword had been passed down for generations in my family. And Father had given it to my before we left. I had yet to use it or even take it out of its seth. I picked it up out of the drawer. I set down my prized possession on the bed. I took off my belt slid the sword seth through it. I put back on my belt and headed out of the room. I closed the door behind me and went back up the stairs this time accompanied by Rhea. Cronus was waiting for me to return by the top of the staircase. He greeted his mate, Rhea, with a nuzzle. Now that the pirates ship was closer I was stunned by how big it was. At least twice the size of our ship and our ship was pretty big. We all waited in anticipation. The silence was deafening on my ears. I had never seen real pirates before. Once I saw a ship through my telescope but it was from miles away and now we were about to be boarded by real pirates. As much as I didn't like them I couldn't help but be curious. There was no movement from the other ship. They were waiting. Making us antsy on purpose. They were trying to shake us before they even boarded our ship. Cronus let out a low threatening growl. His body was stiff and and his ears were erect. His eyes were trained on something on the ship. I kneeled down next to him to see if I could see what he saw.

"What is it Cronus?" I whisperd.

Then I saw it. I saw _him_. A young boy about my age from the looks of it. He was wearing tan trousers and a loose black shirt. He froze when he saw me looking at him then he winked at me and in the blink of an eye he was gone. I stared at where he had been for a few moments wondering if I had just imagined him. Then there was a thunderous _crack_ as a plank of wood made contact with our ship. I jumped in surprise but recovered quickly. _You can't show any fear around those cowards._ I recalled some words of wisdom that Hitchcock shared with me.

"No fear. I will show no fear." I repeated the words to myself.

The click of boot heels on wood silenced me. The first pirate to come aboard our ship wore black pants and an elegant blood red coat. He walked with so much confidence that he could only that he could only be the captain of the pirates. Accompanying him on his right side was what looked to be his second in command, a short, stubby man with graying hair and a huge bald spot. And to his left was the young boy I had seen earlier. He too walked with confidence and also a smug grin. It was the kind of smile that immediately made you hate the person's guts even if you had never meet them before. This time both Cronus and Rhea let out low growls. I silenced them with a quick _shhh_. They both fell silent but remained poised to attack at my command.

"Well, what do we have here?" the pirate captain asked to no one in particular.

No one said a thing or moved a muscle. My father made the first move by approaching the pirate.

"My name is Captain Black and I wish to speak to the one in charge of this fine vessel." Captain Black said.

"I am the captain of this vessel and I wish to know why you have stopped us." Father said in a stone cold voice that even scared me.

I had never heard him use this voice before. Not even when he was _really_ mad at me or my brother. I glanced around at everyone else and none of them seem surprised by this change in tone by my usually very upbeat and perky father. Whenever Father came home my little brother, Thomas, would immediately ask if he had seen any pirates. Father always said he had never meet a pirate in his life. But now as I watched him expertly dealing with this pirate captain I came to the grim conclusion that he had been lying nearly every time. I felt a rush of anger toward him for lying to us but then realized that he was trying to protect us and keep us from worrying about him when ever he went of his 6 month to a year journeys.

The Captain Black's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I think the better question would be why are you in _my_ waters?"

"The last time I checked you could not own the sea." Father retorted.

The Captain Black's grin disappeared. "You should watch your mouth, _captain_."

My hand naturally went to the handle of my sword. I could feel the tension in the air. Like if I were to reach up I could actually grab it. Both sides were waiting for their leaders to signal that there would be a fight. I felt like I was being watched and sure enough the young boys eyes were on me. I returned the look refusing to be the first to look away. A smirk tugged at the boy's lips. He broke eye contact with me and returned his attention to his leader. While he had been the first to look away I had the feeling I had not won that staring contest. When I looked back to the two captains the Captain Black was offering a deal.

"If you want to pass safely you will need to pay." he informed Father.

"And _why_ would I do that?" Father asked, voice still frosty.

"Because if you pay us we can _guarantee_ that you will not meet any trouble on your route home. You never know when pirates might appear." he said with a knowing smile.

"And what would that price be?" Father asked.

Captain Black paused and raked his eyes around our ship before they landed on me. Or rather what was _next_ to me.

"Those two mighty beasts will do." he said.

I stiffened my eyes flitting between my father and Captain Black. I prayed that my father would not agree. I could only imagine what those monsters would do to Cronus and Rhea. Sensing my fear Cronus and Rhea moved closer to me.

"Well, what do you say captain?" Captain Black asked.

I looked at my father's eyes pleading him to say no.

"Very well." he said with a sigh.

"No!" I cried out before I could stop myself.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. Especially the young boys. I could feel them boring into the side of my head but I didn't turn to look at him.

"Father you can't trade them!" I reasoned.

"Thomas, enough!" he growled.

Thomas? Why did he call me my brother's name? _Oh no_. I had spoken and now everyone was watching me. What if the pirates had realized I was a girl? The three pirates looked at me curiously.

"So, do we have a deal?" Captain Black turned back to my father.

Both the captain and the second in command had lost interest in me. But not the young boy. He seemed more interested in me than ever.

The boy turned to his captain to whisper something in his ear when Father said, "We have a deal."

Captain Black signaled the stubby bald man and the young boy to get the dogs. Both Cronus and Rhea let out threatening growls warning the two men to to come any closer. The boy was wise enough to heed their warning while the second in command was not so wise and his stupidity was rewarded with a bite from Rhea. Her pearly white fangs sunk into his hand. He yelped and pulled his hand back and a burst of bright red blood came out. The boy stifled a laugh.

"Watch your tongue, _Jack_!" the stubby man growled cradling his bleeding hand.

Rhea licked her lips and prepared to bite again.

"Wait!" Father said.

I turned to him hopeful that he had changed his mind but the neutral expression made that hope evaporate.

"Let me have a word with Thomas." Father said approaching me.

When he reached me he leaned in so that only I could hear him. "Liz, you know that I love Rhea and Cronus, but I need to think about the crew."

"What about all the other pirates you have dealt with? Did you give them anything they wanted too? Like a coward? Without a fight?" I hissed underneath my breath.

"How do you know about that?" he looked at me surprised. "That doesn't matter right now. I am giving them what they want because we are way outnumbered and the there is no way we would get out of this without any casualties. So I am asking you to take Cronus and Rhea to their ship so we can finally go _home_."

The way he said the word _home_ made me realize that I would never see home again none of us would if we didn't give these pirates what they wanted.

I looked toward Cronus and Rhea with a pained expression I nodded my head. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you. I love you _so_ much." Father said.

Using my best deep voice I turned to Captain Black. "They won't go with you unless I walk them over."

"Very well." Captain Black said. "Jack escort him over."

"My pleasure." Jack purred. "This way, _sir_."

I look at him nervously then turn to Cronus and Rhea and let out a whistle. They both stand and come to my side. Jack escorts me over to their ship. Once we were on the ship I saw how many people Captain Black had. Just on deck there were nearly 75 people not to mention how many I couldn't see. I looked to my beloved dogs and they mirrored my same look of sorrow. They understood. I knelt down and both my dog nuzzled me.

I stood up and so that I was on eye level with Jack. "If you treat these dogs right they will protect you with there life but if you hurt them they will tear you to _pieces_."

Jack returned my gaze evenly. "I won't let anything happen to them. I _promise_."

I narrowed my eyes at him. The last thing I expected was a _pirate_ to promise that he would take care of my dogs that he was taking away from me.

"I'm serious. I'm a pirate not a monster." he said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Debatable.

As much as I didn't want to trust Jack my instincts were telling me to trust him and they have yet to fail me.

"I will come back for them." I told him.

"And I bet you are one to keep your promises."

"You bet."

I began to walk away and I heard the familiar tick-tack of nails on the wooden ship floor. I turned to see both Cronus and Rhea following me.

"No." I said firmly. "Stay."

They both looked conflicted but they listened and didn't follow me again. When I was back on my father's ship and the task was finished Captain Black and his second in command took their leave and I watched their ship sail off into the distance until it was nothing more than a spec of dust in the endless blue sea.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Thomas walk back across the wooden plank to his ship. For a young boy about my age he had quite a girly build. And not to mention his high pitched voice. His words still rung in my ears as Captain Black turned on the heel of his boot and crossed the plank back over. I directed my gaze to where Thomas stood, stiff and erect, face neutral. Then I directed my attention back to the two dogs we now had on board. Both the big black one and the light ginger one sat perfectly still like stone statues looking at their now former master, Thomas.

"Let's set sail, boys!" Captain Black yelled out.

"You heard your captain! Start moving you useless bums!" Schmitt, Captain Black's second in command, called.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was by far the most useless second in command I had ever seen. And I had seen many other second I. Comas on my 18 years at sea. I have even engaged some of them in battle but of course I won every one of those fights because I have yet to meet someone who could match my swashbuckling skills. Except for the Captain but only because he taught me everything I know.

"Jack!" Schmitt snapped. "Get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" I said as I took off my hat and dipped down in an exaggerated bow.

Schmitt grunted. " And while you're at it take care of those flea ridden beasts."

I nodded to him then turned to the dogs and said. "Cronus. Rhea. Come."

Both dogs looked at me and I could have sworn that Cronus rolled his eyes at me but they both got up and followed me. I walked down to the under belly of the ship. My bedroom was the farthest away from the stair case. I opened the door to let the dogs in.

When they both stood there and stared at me I jerked my head towards the open room. "Come on. I'm not going to stand here all day."

Cronus snorted at me then went into the room closely followed by Rhea. I sat on my bed and just stared at them. I had never seen such beautiful creatures in all my life. And the light streaming through one of my circular windows landed on Rhea making her look almost like a ghost.

When I heard footsteps coming down the hallway I jumped off my bed and said to the dogs as I closed the door to my room. "Please don't eat anything. I'll be back soon with some food."

When I turned around I nearly ran into Captain Black's chest.

"Captain, how are you?" I greeted him.

"I am doing very well." he answered. "Where are the dogs?"

"In my room Captain. So they do not gut under foot."

"Good."

"May I ask sir. What are you planning to do with the dogs?"

"If you really must know when we get to shore in three days time I am going to sell them to Harbo."

I had to bite back a gasp. "Harbo? But why?"

"Because my boy, I owe Harbo and those dogs will surely cover my debt to him."

"But we don't know what he will do with them!"

"And I don't care what he will do with them or to them as long as Harbo is of my back."

I opened my mouth but he silenced me with a glare then turned and disappeared down the hall. Now my mind was churning. Harbo? Now _he_ was a pirate and a monster. I hastily opened my door again and went back in. This time Cronus greeted me with a lick to the hand which surprised me since he acted so cold to me only moments before. Maybe what they say about dogs being able to sense subtle changes in a person were true. I sat on my bed and it creaked under my weight. Cronus and Rhea sat on either side of my dangling legs. Their ears pricked towards the door and they both let out a low growl then I heard the floorboards creak in the hall. Sighing I got back up and opened my door to find Schmitt mid knock.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"The Captain is calling a meetin' and wants you there." Schmitt grunted.

"Of course! Anything for my beloved Captain." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Schmitt stared at me for a long time before he turned and walked away.

Sighing I turned to the dogs and apologized, "Sorry guys, looks like dinner will have to wait a little longer."

Cronus just snorted and jumped up on my bed. He circled three times and then plopped down with a sigh. I rolled my eyes then headed up to see what the Captain's meeting was about. When I stepped out into the blinding light of midday I was greeted by the sight of the whole crew gathered around the Captain.

"Alright gentlemen here's how it's gonna go when we touch land in three days time I will be meeting Harbo to repay my debt. Then we will be free from that bastards greedy mitts!"

When the Captain finished addressing the crew they let out cries of joy.

"Now men back to work the faster we make it back the better!" Captain Black ordered.

"Yes men, you heard your captain, back to work!" Schmitt echoed.

I rolled my eyes. Captain Black would be better off with a parrot as his second in command than Schmitt.

"Chop chop, Jack!" Schmitt's annoying voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You're wasting precious sunlight!"

"Yes, _Schmitt_." I growled then turned on my heel and headed toward the food store house.

Inside the store house it was pitch black. I fumbled to find the lamp and matches. I found the matches but nicked over the lamp in the process. I curse under my breath as I picked it up and set it on a barrel next to me. I lit the match and it let out a little his before bursting to life. Holding the match carefully I lit the candle. The light from the illuminated candle threw strange shadows onto the walls of the cabin.

"Now for the meat." I mumbled to myself.

As I was rummaging through our dried meat supply looking for a decent piece to give the two monstrous dogs when a heard a scuttling behind me. I froze and listened but when I didn't hear anything else I went back to work searching. Then I felt something brush by my ankle. I spun with drawing my award from its seth to face my enemy. There before me was and rat frozen mid step. I laughed. But a rat in the store house? That would not do. I lunged forward and swiftly ended the parasite carriers life. Sheathing my sword I picked up the rat by the tail in my right hand and the meat for Cronus and Rhea in my left hand. I blew out the light and struggled to open the door. When I did finally manage to open the door I was blinded by the late afternoon sun. Once my eyes adjusted I threw the dead rat over the side of the ship. I pass through the kitchen and snatched up bowls and a pitcher of water and make my way down to my room. When I open the door Cronus and Rhea weave in between and around my legs nearly knocking me over. Water sloshes onto the floor and Rhea steps in it leaving big wet paw prints in her wake. I drop the bowls on the floor and they land with a _clank_. I give Cronus and Rhea each there own chunk of dried meat. The both take their share greedily. As they eat their dinner I fill up the two bowls with water. When I righted myself both dogs had finished their dinner and we're waiting patiently for me to give them their water.

"Go ahead." I gave a nod towards the bowls of water.

Both dogs lapped the water sending stray droplets onto the floor. As they drank their water I noticed that it there was an eerie green-yellow light flooding into my room. I approach the window and gaze put. The previous pale blue sky has disappeared behind a thick green-gray cloud cover.

"It looks like we are going to have a surprise storm." I told Cronus and Rhea.

And as if on cue a fat raindrop hit the window. Then a second and third followed until there were too many to count. Now a deafening roar of rain had swallowed up the ship. I could barely hear the panicked knocking on my door.I threw open the door and we met with a tall lanky man our newest crew member we had just picked up at our latest docking. His name was James or something. I never really bothered learning the names of the lackeys on the ship.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh… Um… The Captain is requesting all hands on deck due to the storm." He mumbled.

"What, the Captain can't handle a little rain?" I mocked.

The boy looked at me not sure what to say. A clap of thunder deafened us for a moment and I sighed before brushing past him and heading up. The storm was a lot worse from up on deck than it was from down below. The rain was hitting the deck so hard that there was a mist on the ground. A gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. From every direction I heard cries from the crew members yelling and running back and forth frantically. Schmitt was holding onto one of the ropes attached to the sail desperately. It must have come loose from all the wind. Dashing over I grabbed the rope and tried to help. The wind ripped the rope from both of our hands. I let out a cry of pain and looked down at my hands. The rope had ripped off a layer of skin and they were beginning to bleed. In the time I was looking at my injured hands Schmitt had managed to somehow get the rope again. Wincing and holding back a whimper of pain I helped him again this time actually managing to retie the rope. Breathing heavily I looked around to see who else I could help. I started to run over to the new guy, James, when a massive wave hit the ship. I was pitched forward and landed flat on my face. Pain shot threw my nose. I could feel the blood running down my face and taste it in my mouth. No sooner do I get up a wave pummeled the ship tossing my backward. I felt something hard hit me sure in the back knocking the air out of me. Then I was falling and everything slowed down. I watched it all in slow motion. The was being eaten by the dark angry sea. The Blood Pearl was swallowed whole. There one second all nd gone the next with the rest of the crew. I hit the water hard. It enveloped me sapping the remaining warmth I had. I was tossed and turned. I tried to claw my way to the surface. To fresh air. But the ocean kept puking me down farther and farther until the sickly green glow from the stormy sky faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. Lightning. I paused and counted the seconds between the flash and the rumble of thunder. One…. Two…. Three…. _Boom_. I jumped and felt the ship vibrate from the thunderous sound. I instinctively put my hand to my side to feel the reassuring nuzzle or lick from Cronus. Pain stabbed through my chest as I remembered that those damned pirates took him and Rhea away. I recalled the promise I made to Jack the pirate.

"I will come back for them." I promised again out loud.

"Elizabeth!" Called a voice from behind.

"Yes, Father?" I called back.

"How far away is it?" He asked.

"Is what?"

"The storm." He huffed. "Is know you love counting how far away it is."

"Approximately three miles." I informed him.

He sucked in a breath of air. "Too close."

I turned my attention back to the brewing storm. He was right it was too close and there was no way to get away from the storm. No way to out run it. No way to dock somewhere and wait it out. We were stranded with no way to get away. My heart began to beat faster as I began to think of all the different ways things could go wrong.

"Liz." Father called to me. "Go gather up the men it's time to prep for the storm."

I nodded to him before disappearing into the belly of the ship.

As I passed each door I knocked loudly and called to the men inside. "Everyone up! All hands on deck!"

As I walk back towards the staircase the sleepy faces began to emerge. All the men fell in line behind me letting out big yawns. Father stood patiently waiting for us.

"Men, I know it's late and you're all tired but there is a storm coming our way and we need to be prepared! So everyone to your posts!" Captain Alexander ordered.

"Yes, Captain!" the crew answered dashing in different directions to their posts.

The menacing dark clouds only crept closer to the ship. Waves began to rock the ship harder and harder. I grabbed hold of the railing gripping until my knuckles turned white. A wave knocked me backwards onto my back knocking the breath out of me. Gasping I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position only to be drenched with salty sea water. My clothes clung to me. The rain was now coming down in sheets. I could barely see two feet in front of me. My teeth were chattering from the cold winds that brought the thunder storm.

I kept getting knocked from side to side, unable to keep my balance. I was clinging to the boat railing when the biggest wave yet hit, pitching me over the side of the boat. I fell face first into the ice cold water. I surfaced gasping and desperately treading water to keep afloat. A sickening _crack_ made me look up. The ship was in two pieces.

"Father!" I cried before a mouth full of salt water choked me.

Sputtering and coughing I floated in the water, my limbs going numb from the cold. Something bumped me in the shoulder. I turned my head to see a large piece of the ship floating next to me. I clawed my way onto the drift wood and laid there gasping with exhaustion pulling at me. The darkness tugged at the edge of my vision. I saw the sun peak through the clouds before I passed out.


End file.
